


Photoshoots on the Balcony

by gallifreyansalt



Series: atlas' miraculous oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Reveal ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyansalt/pseuds/gallifreyansalt
Summary: [They are 20-21 ish in this short]Ladybug and Chat Noir have defeated Hawk Moth, who turned out to just be a poor man falling over himself in grief from losing his wife. After turning him into the proper authorities, the company went to his successor, Adrien Agreste, and Ladybug and Chat Noir have continued their duties fighting against new threats, and also balancing their careers.Now deep into their careers as a model and a fashion designer, Adrien visits an old friend to model her new line of superhero-esque pieces, which she hopes to impress her professors with to gain influence in her path to being infamous as Marinette, and not just a crime-fighting superhero.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: atlas' miraculous oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Photoshoots on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot because I'm taking a break from my noir rewrite to write some Adrinette fluff ♥ Enjoy!

Adrien knocked on the boutique’s door, shouldering his bag and making a move to pull his hood down from his face, feeling safe in front of the familiar shaped building. “Coming!” he heard a voice squeak from inside. 

After a couple of crashes, and a few chuckles from Adrien, Marinette opened the door. She had a tape measure hanging around her neck, a pin cushion securely attached to her wrist, and her normal pigtails that Adrien remembered was now up in a messy ponytail; a new style, perhaps? 

“Hello, Marinette,” Adrien smiled at her. It’s been awhile since he’s seen his high school friend, only a couple of years, but something in his heart tugged. She looked beautiful tonight, her bluebell eyes shining against the street lights of Paris. 

“H-Hello Adrien,” she stumbled, opening the door and letting him inside. “Welcome to my boutique!”

The boutique was small, but very well decorated and themed, with different racks supporting small one-off pieces, the tags all sporting the same brand, _la_ _Boutique de Dame,_ The Lady’s Boutique. “I like the building,” Adrien noted, smiling at his old classmate. 

“Thank you,” Marinette said gratefully. It took Adrien a moment to realize she may have never gotten that compliment before. 

“So,” Adrien started, looking around. “Where am I setting up, Marinette?” he asked. Marinette led him up a flight of stairs into what looked like her own personal apartment. She explained to him that the reason why they had to set up here is because the photos would be taken on her balcony, in order to capture the Parisian feel with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Upon glancing out of the balcony doors in Marinette’s apartment, Adrien couldn’t agree more. 

The balcony was decorated with fairy lights lining the railings, candles, and what looked almost like a dating set up. It looked very similar to the one he had as Chat Noir had set up for Ladybug long, long ago. Back when they still fought crime almost every couple of days.

Nowadays, the streets of Paris were relatively quiet, and the superheroes only seemed to see each other once every couple of weeks, and they did more fighting than talking. Still, he smiled at the thought of his lady. 

“Just give me one more second,” Marinette said, walking over to her dress form. Adrien looked at what she was creating. It looked like a casual outfit for Ladybug; a pretty black dress with a polka dotted peter pan collar, topped with a red overcoat with black accented stitching and buttons, and a matching red beret with black spots. 

“Wow, Marinette, that design looks really good. Do you have another model that’s going to wear that?” Adrien asked, looking at Marinette’s determination to fix the garment. Marinette smiled, a flush coming across her face. “Uh, yes,” she responded.

“I am.” 

After Marinette finished the ladybug outfit, she looked at Adrien and rubbed the back of her neck, causing more of her already-loose ponytail to fall out of the band. Adrien smiled, not minding. It makes sense that she would want to model her own outfit. He nodded in encouragement, noticing her insecurity, and piped up when she started speaking again. “Your outfit is going to resemble Chat Noir,” she said, “It’s right here,” she smiled, moving a small curtain that separated her designing loft from the rest of the apartment to show an outfit that was damn-good for Chat Noir.

Adrien stood in front of a very simple piece, but effective. The pants were simple black jeans, and going up it was a black t-shirt patterned with bright green black paws, tucked under a black leather jacket. “The black-on-black is very Chat Noir, don’t you think?” Marinette flushed next to him, noticing his silence. Adrien thought it was amazing, and very much like Chat Noir, but he smiled coolly. 

“It looks very cool, Marinette, where should I change?” Marinette led him to her bedroom. 

“I figured it’s a little bit more roomy than my tiny bathroom,” she said with a chuckle. “Just come out when you’re all changed and after some last minute alterations, we can get started.”

Adrien took a moment to look around Marinette’s bedroom after she left. Along the walls, Marinette carefully pinned different models and designers, as well as drafts of upcoming projects. Adrien looked with a smile, enjoying Marinette’s continued passion in her craft. He could even see a few shoots that he had done over the years, carefully noted with the different pose references and outfits he wore.  _ Good Job, Marinette,  _ he thought before putting on his clothes. 

After putting on his chosen outfit, he saw that it actually seemed to fit him quite well. He tucked in the shirt into his skinny jeans and the leather jacket fit him just fine. “Wow, Marinette sure does have your measurements down,” Plagg noted from behind him.

“I know, Plagg, it’s probably because of all the clothes I model. They usually do tell you what size that person is wearing if it’s for catalogues, which I do every now and again,” Adrien said, putting on his black sneakers before telling Plagg to hide inside the bedroom until he was finished, leading Adrien to walk out into the living room. 

“M-?” He called, but stopped short when he saw her.

Marinette stood in front of the balcony. She was wearing her ladybug outfit, and it fit her perfectly. The roomy, black dress with the overcoat blew gently in the late afternoon breeze, and the beret was fixed on her hair perfectly. Her hair was now in two long ponytails, a signature of our Parisian superhero. She turned around when she heard Adrien walking, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel drawn to Marinette. She looked and felt  _ exactly  _ like... Ladybug. 

“It looks like the clothes fit perfectly,” Marinette said, a flush coming across her face. “Do you need any adjustments? Or…”

“No, it’s perfect Marinette. Where did you get the right measurements from?”

Marinette brightened, “I contacted some of the designers at your company as well as your secretary. I told him I needed your measurements so that I can have the garments ready when you came, and they were happy to give them and a couple of pointers,” she said, explaining the research she had done before Adrien had gotten there.

“That’s amazing, Marinette, thank you for doing so much research. So… how are we going to photograph this thing?”

Marinette explained to Adrien that they were going to take a series of photographs solo, and then Marinette had a wireless button she held in her hand, and her poses were going to hide it. “I don’t have quite enough money to hire my own photographer, so…” she said sheepishly, showing her invention.

“You don’t need money to take amazing photos, Marinette. The idea is genius,” Adrien assured her as they both got ready for the pictures. Adrien did his normal model poses, but seeing the distaste on Marinette’s face, figured he might have to offer another idea.

“What if we posed like Chat Noir?” he offered. He hopped up on the balcony railing, sitting like he does when he’s Chat; perfectly balanced on the iron rails. Marinette seemed to be overjoyed at the idea, snapping a photo. “That’s an  _ amazing  _ idea, Adrien! Thank you!” After a couple more poses in Adrien’s popular photos of Chat Noir, pretending that he had glanced at a couple of photographs, Adrien was able to take pictures of Marinette.

“I’m not going to lie, Marinette, the photographers never let me behind the camera before. This is kind of cool,” he said while peering into the viewfinder. 

“Really? I find that to be the best part,” Marinette said. “You can adjust the zoom and angle for a close up, if you want. I want to highlight the hat,” she said. 

Adrien did as he was told, and he saw the Paris lights reflected in Marinette’s blue eyes. He felt his breath escape him as the picture snapped, Marinette posing with elegance with each shot. “You’re a natural at this, Marinette, have you ever considered being a model yourself?” he asked. 

Marinette blushed, laughed. “What, Me?? A..  _ model?  _ Pff, don’t be silly A-Adrien… I just work behind the scenes,” she said, suddenly feeling very shy. Adrien shook his head with a smile, walking around the camera and placing his hand gently on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Really, Marinette, you look great. Are we going to do a couple shots with us both?” he asked, changing the subject after seeing her uncomfortable.

Marinette nodded, going back to the viewfinder to get the perfect angle. “Yes, my casual  _ chaton,”  _ she said with a chuckle, mimicking Ladybug. Adrien’s heart skipped a beat, hearing Ladybug’s nickname out of Marinette’s mouth.  _ Did she know?  _ he asked himself. He shook his head with a smile.  _ No, she’s just mimicking Ladybug, after all they did do a few interviews together. _

“Well alright,  _ bugaboo, _ ” Adrien laughed, “What’s next?”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to flush, her heart stopping. The tone Adrien used sounded exactly like Chat Noir, but she brushed it off, hoping he was just really good at impressions.

After explaining some of the thoughts of a Ladynoir scene with them two, she felt awkward explaining it’s meant to look like they were a couple. Her crush on Adrien still consumed her memory, and she felt awkward putting herself in this situation, but determined to make it work for her fashion line.

As they took a couple of innocent shots, holding hands, both looking over Paris together, sitting at the small date set-up, Marinette sighed. “And now for the little more.. closer ones, if that’s okay,” she said, explaining her thought process behind the shots. Adrien flushed at the idea, but agreed, and soon both of them sat on the starlit railing, looking towards the Eiffel Tower. Marinette gently set her head on his shoulder, and he leaned onto her beret. 

“The view is beautiful, you chose your boutique well,” Adrien complimented, looking towards the Eiffel tower, showered with moonlight. His heart was fluttering as he could feel the camera taking a few shots, and Marinette smiled warmly underneath him. 

“Yeah, it really helps the romantic atmosphere. Paris really is a beautiful place,” she said quietly. Adrien looked at her, and felt something growing inside of him. She looked  _ stunning.  _ Her hair curled on her shoulders, slightly messed from the shoot, and her cheeks and nose were slightly blushed from the cool breeze. He felt so drawn to her, and yet couldn’t help but realize why.

_ This had to be his ladybug. _

It wasn’t just the spotted beret, or the pigtails, or the bluebell eyes. It was how he felt around her; calm, reassured, happy, as she looked towards the Parisian landmark. She was at such ease, sitting on top of a thin iron railing, her legs dangling a few stories from the street where she could easily be squashed flat. 

Adrien smiled. 

“Yeah,” he said, looking towards the night sky. “It really is a beautiful place. Marinette?” he asked. Marinette looked towards him curiously. Adrien turned to her, gently taking her chin in his hands, grabbing the remote from her hand and clicking the button. 

“Did you know that Chat Noir is madly in love with his Lady?” he asked. Her eyes grew wide as he leaned in towards her. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly, and after feeling her nod, gently closed the gap in between them. 

Marinette, the woman who’s strong willed, creative, assertive when she needs to be, and the most adorable clutz known in school. His everyday ladybug.  _ Of course it has to be her,  _ he thought, gently clicking the button. It may be an impulsive decision, but it was one he couldn’t ignore. It felt right, having her lips on his, the cool breeze sweeping Paris and chilling the both of them despite his leather jacket and her wool coat. 

When he pulled away softly, Marinette looked at him with red in her face. “Adrien?” she asked quietly. 

Adrien smiled, turning and getting up from the railing. “To market the superheroes as in love with each other will attract people to your store,” he said, “and, also, you just looked really beautiful tonight.” 

Marinette didn’t move from her spot, her face still red as her mind registered what had just happened.  _ Did Adrien Agreste just… kiss her?  _ She took a deep breath, getting up from the railing. “You’re right,” she said, a hiccup in her voice. It  _ was  _ a good business move. “Was that why you…” her voice trailed off.  _ Of course it was. It was acting, Marinette. Adrien would have no interest in you.  _

“Not entirely. I just feel a pull to you, Marinette, I mean you’re really awesome,” Adrien said softly, giving the remote back to her. “I don’t mind modelling your clothes anytime; here, have my card, it… it has my personal phone on it, in case you want to hang out sometime. I’d love to get to know you better after all these years,” he said.

“You’re amazing, Marinette. I know you’ll do great things.” 

“I… Thank you, Adrien.” 


End file.
